Stay
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: It's a song story. Brittana with like a slight mention of Faberry. *Warning* strong use of language in some parts. One-Shot


Authors Note: I have a fetish of writing stories with song's. I do not own this and the song is Stay but the Hurts. Please don't hate me too much, It is just the time for this mood of a story and sorry for spelling mistake's. My editor went to bed like 2 minutes before I finished the story and I was too lazy to wait. Please comment, coz comments make everyone happy! They can be hate comment's if you want (but love is always better :))

* * *

><p>The surrounding sound's where faintly registered, as the day honoring a year passed by slowly. I stood at the end of the bed watching the heart monitor keep a steady pace, cursing myself for not doing anything to help. The Doctor's have told me talking to her would help, but every day I've come, every day I've talked to her, held her hand. Kissed her, begging for the brain sign's that the doctor's said would indicate a good healing process. My last resource, hoping something will help; I plug my Ipod into my speakers and place myself firmly at the end of the bed.<p>

**My whole life waiting for the right time  
>To tell you how I feel.<br>Know I try to tell you that I need you.  
>Here I am without you.<br>I feel so lost but what can I do?  
>'Cause I know this love seems real<br>But I don't know how to feel.  
><strong>

"_Come on babe, we're going to be late!" A light giggle flooded my hearing, causing me to smile like a complete fool. I'll do anything for this girl, even when she makes me turn to mush; I feel her eye's pierce into me as I just stand there, impatience written clearly across her beautiful face._

"_Okay, Okay I'm coming beautiful."  
>"Don't call me that, especially not now, not while I'm wearing sweat pants and a baggy sweater." The cutest pout caressed her face and I couldn't help but laugh again pulling her into a passionate kiss.<br>"Babe, you're always beautiful to me. You're my earthly angel that god has blessed upon my undeserving soul, and I will never once stop letting you know that."  
>"I thought you weren't religious?"<br>"I'm not, but I do believe in angel's, and I know when I see one. Let alone loved by one!"  
>"Stop being so mushy! We have to get going to Quinn and Rachel's place for our movie night, and we really should get going or else their going to start getting horny and we'll walk in at the worst of times."<em>

"_Good point." I shudder slightly at the thought of walking in on that. "Oh wait, stay here for a second…"_

**We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay<strong>

I stand beside her bed side, looking at her peaceful expression. The bandage was now removed from her head, but it left no reassurance. I decide to lace my finger's with her's as I start the next verse.

**Alright, everything is alright  
>Since you came along<br>And before you  
>I had nowhere to run to<br>Nothing to hold on to  
>I came so close to giving it up.<br>And I wonder if you know  
>How it feels to let you go?<strong>

"_Why do you keep doing this? You push me away, but then tell me that you love me!" She screamed angrily at my face, I feel anger pulse through my veins and power the hate within me.  
>"Well I'm fucken sorry that I'm not fucken perfect! I thought you of all people would understand that!"<br>"Why would you think that? I'm not a physco!"  
>"Apparently you are, unless you mean Physic. Wow! How could you mess even that; sometimes I just don't understand how your fucken mind works!"<br>"Well it can work just find with out you throwing random words at me." She stormed towards the door, grabbing her keys and jacket.  
>"Where are you going to go?"<br>"Why should you care! You never seem to care!" That fueled the last of my rage, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door, forcing her to look me in the eyes.  
>"Say that to my face. Tell me I don't care about you." I feel tears prick at my eye's and I see her eyes glaze over with tear's. But still no answer, we just stand there staring at each other until she forces herself past me and out the door, slamming it behind her.<em>

**You say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay.<strong>

I sit down, feeling the strength from with in me fade to nothing. Remembering our moments together; the good and the bad as the music played on, I let my feelings take over as I feel sobs begin to take my body.

**So you change your mind  
>And say you're mine.<br>Don't leave tonight  
>Stay.<strong>

"_I'll see you later than?" I looked down at my feet, feeling defeated. I don't want her to go out tonight.  
>"I don't have to go, I can stay home with you." I knew this wasn't right.<br>"No, go have fun, I'll be keeping the house safe with my awesome ninja-ness." I forage a fake smile to help encourage her, but I know she can see through it. Planting a soft kiss on my lip's and giving me a sad look, she walks out of the door. I collapse on the couch and try to watch the television, but my heart ached too much to pay attention. It was selfish of my to want her to stay here instead of going to a family gathering, which her parent's promptly didn't invite me. Fucken anti-gay relatives of hers, her parent's love me and love our relationship, but if it just wasn't for her Gran'pa who would've actually tried to baptize us. I close my eye's and place my Ipod, turning on my sappy song collection. Cause I can.  
>After replaying Stay but Hurts over and over again I started to conscience evade me. What feel's like a few second's asleep I hear the door slam shut, and am awoken by a weight crashing down on my body. I shoot my eye's open to see her straddling me ripping her jacket off.<br>"What are you doing home?" I couldn't help but hide my happiness at the fact that she was back to me already.  
>"I'm yours and if my family can't accept that, then they can't have me." <em>

**Say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay.<br>**

A loud noise broke through my thought's as I realized what it was. I couldn't move, I was lightly pulled aside as the doctor's rushed to her aide, pulling the paddles out, the music still played on. I couldn't help but plead the last lines.

**Stay with me, stay with me,**

"_I love you Santana Lopez."_

"_I Love you Brittany Peirce."_

"_Now we'll be together for ever!"  
>"For ever and ever beautiful."<em>

**Stay with me, stay with me,**

"We have to call it. Time of death 3:30"

**Stay,**

"_Sanny, do you promise we'll never end?"  
>"I promise."<em>

**Stay,**

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss you bride."_

**Stay,**

"_Someday I'll marry you!"  
>"But we're both girl's Sanny!"<br>"I don't care! Mommy said I can marry anyone I love. And I love you!"_

**Stay with me.  
><strong>

"I love you Brittany." I plant one last kiss on her cold lips pleading for them to kiss me back.

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry for the type. I avoide these stories like the pluge (if i can spell if properly...)<em>


End file.
